It was The Way I Loved You
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kurt is thinking about his previous relationship. Why? What does he do about it? Part of my Taylor Swift song collection


_**It was the Way I Loved You**_

Author's Note: I have been meaning to write this for a while. Recently, Kurt and Puck have become my favorite pairing. Anyway, every time I hear Taylor Swift's The Way I loved you; it just seems to fit Puck and Kurt's relationship.

 _He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel loved his life really. His family was amazing albeit, his step-brother Finn was a little trying sometimes. But, really he loved the big lug. He had a considerate, patient, and wonderful boyfriend Blaine who he could talk about anything with. All of his friends especially the girls are always telling him that he's so lucky. He knew he was lucky. Blaine Anderson really was amazing. He never failed to compliment him or hold the door open. But, He couldn't help but think that something is missing.

 _But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

He knew exactly who it was too. Noah Puckerman was better known as Puck. They had a steady yet tumultuous secret relationship for the better part of a year before Kurt had transferred to Dalton Academy, where he had then met Blaine. Kurt had been thoroughly charmed by the dapper teen with his Teenage Dream serenade and his anti-bullying school. Puck wasn't out at school so their relationship was secret from everyone including their families. Finn was the only one who even had an inkling that something was going on between his step-brother and best friend. That year was filled with early morning phone calls, text fights at 2 am where Kurt who rarely curses is cursing up a storm. It was always immediately followed by one of them sneaking out to meet the other with an apology. With Puck, there were no filters for either one of them. It was like being on a roller coaster, filled with ups, downs, and all of the thrills that went with it.

 _He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable_

Blaine was amazing. He never pushed for more than Kurt was willing to give. He was always punctual and showed up to every date with roses. He had bonded with his father, Burt over football and Blaine's knowledge of cars. He had even charmed his step-mother with always being a helping hand to every dinner he was invited to. He even showed up occasionally with flowers for Carole just because. But lately, he had just felt comfortable with Blaine. They hung out and talked like best friends but rarely did anything more intimate than that. When they had first started dating, it was so new to both of them, that they were always caught being hands with one another. But, gone were the days of making out in their respective dorm rooms at Dalton.

 _But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

 _He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

He loved Blaine, really but more like a best friend. The passion had fizzled out a while ago. Kurt knew exactly what he must do. He had to break up with Blaine and go after the one who made him act crazy and irrationally in love.

"Blaine, I think we need to talk." Kurt braced himself to tell his boyfriend the truth.

"I think I know where this is going. May I go first?" Blaine asked.

"Go ahead," Kurt replied

"I love you Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine, but." Kurt started saying.

"Let me finish though, I love you as a best friend. You're my best friend in fact. We share everything and I love that closeness. But lately, every time we kiss, I don't feel anything. You have begun to pull away from our relationship and I think that before we lose our friendship, we should break up." Blaine told him.

"Oh Blaine, I'm glad you feel that way. I feel comfortable with you, but that's it. I want that crazy passion that I had in my previous relationship." Kurt told him.

"Are you finally going to tell me about this mystery man who taught you how to do that tongue trick? I will miss that though." Blaine asked him.

"No, I'm not telling you who he is because he isn't out yet and it wouldn't be fair to him. Blaine, I'm so sorry if I've hurt you by pulling away. You deserve better than that." Kurt said as he met his now ex-boyfriend's eyes.

"Don't be sorry. Honestly, this has been coming for a while. We've both just been too stubborn and comfortable with the way things were to do anything about it." Blaine replied before kissing Kurt on the cheek before heading downstairs to leave.

At that moment, Puck who had come over to play video games with Finn spotted them as he walked by. He continued on to the Finn's room which was down the hall.

"Puck wait" Kurt called out to him. He needed to apologize and make up for his mistake with Kurt. Breaking up with him out of nowhere without any explanation was a terrible thing to do.

"Do you need something, Hummel? It's time to get my game on." Puck told him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry about the way things ended. I should have talked to you truthfully instead of taking the coward's way out and just ending things without explaining myself. It was a terrible way to end things and you deserved better than that." Kurt told him.

"Hummel, you're crazy sometimes, you know that. There was no need for any explanations, Hummel. You found someone better than a no account Lima Loser." Puck told him running his fingers through his Mohawk. He knew that nervous habit well, his words were having an effect on the taller teen.

"I hate when you call yourself that. You're not a Lima Loser. You have ambition, drive, and talent; you just need to believe in yourself and maybe apply yourself a bit more." Kurt told him. He had told Puck the same thing so many times in the course of their relationship.

"Why are you telling me this? We're barely friends. I didn't care for your lectures when I was getting some but now, I don't have to hear it. I'm leaving, catch you later, Hummel." Puck told him before turning away to head to Finn's room.

"Noah, please. I just want to apologize." Kurt said.

"You apologized, Hummel, now leave it." Puck replied.

"Noah, I still love you. This may sound crazy especially considering how I dumped you, but I miss the way we used to love each other. The passionate fights, the sensual make-ups, the secret rendezvous''s at school and at our houses. I just miss you, please Noah, talk to me." Kurt begged his ex-boyfriend.

"Kurt, we didn't work together. I tried monogamy once and it wasn't for me, I don't care to repeat the experience. It would be a crime to rob the ladies of Puckzilla." Puck told him while smirking. But Kurt could see the lies behind his easy smirks and words. He knew Puck hadn't been with anyone in quite a while thanks to Finn's gossip and concern over his best friend.

"Yes we did and you know it. We were our version of perfect. We fit each other so well. We didn't have secrets from each other, never lied to each other. Noah, we are perfect for each other and you know it. Forgive me and say you will give me another chance." Kurt said passionately as he kneeled to the floor in front of Puck. He had never been one for begging. But after all when a Hummel wants something, he goes after it full force and he wanted Noah Puckerman back. Down the hall, he could see Finn exit his room, probably to see what was taking Puck so long before going quietly right back inside.

"Kurt Hummel, you are shocking me, you're creasing your new pants and your shirt is wrinkled." Puck told him as he pulled his ex-boyfriend up and directed him backwards into Kurt's room.

"How do you know they're new?" Kurt asked smirking at him. He knew Puck still cared about him enough to know what clothes he bought.

"I know you, Kurt. Don't change the subject? Are you sure you want to try again? You remember how we acted, we were crazy." Puck imploringly asked him.

"Yes, more than anything. I'm tired of just being comfortable with Blaine. I want you, crazy, complicated, intoxicating you." Kurt replied and with that Puck pulled his somewhat shorter boyfriend closer to him and kissed him.

"What about me coming out?" Puck questioned him, pulling back from the kiss.

"I don't care, whenever you want. I just want you!" Kurt replied honestly as he pulled Puck back towards him for an even deeper kiss.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, what are you doing? You were raised better than this, Why are you kissing Puck? What about Blaine?" Kurt turned around to face his angry father who was standing in the hallway with his arms crossed currently glaring at both the boys. First the first time, Burt Hummel was disappointed in his son, and he hated that feeling.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, I'm Kurt's boyfriend." Puck told him as Kurt stood shocked beside him. He hadn't planned on telling his dad but here Puck was doing so thrilled him and honestly made him want to reward Puck. But that could wait though; first he needs to make sure his dad is okay.

"Boyfriend…?" Burt stammered out before falling back. His dad would later say that he didn't faint, he just felt light-headed. But Puck and Kurt knew better than that, Burt Hummel had fainted and he would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Puck's quick action in catching him.

"Did you say boyfriend? What happened to Blaine?" Burt questioned him.

"We broke up but don't worry, he'll still be over all the time. We're still going to be best friends, we just realized that there was no chemistry at all." Kurt told him happily. He knew Burt had begun to like Blaine and would miss having him around the house. Burt just stood there somewhat confused as he took in his happy son hugging on the smiling Puck. It was nice to see his son truly happy, it had been a while and God knows Puckerman needed a good influence in his life, and he knows his son would be that.

"Are you okay over there, dad?" Burt heard his son question him. He could hear the worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get over the shock. Noah Puckerman is dating my son. I can honestly say that I never saw that coming." Burt told them as he tried to smile reassuringly at them.

"I'll start dinner while you process this. Is it okay if Puck still stays for dinner?" Kurt questioned him. Puck stayed over for dinner at least 3 times a week and was surprisingly a good cook on the rare occasions he actually cooked for them.

"Of course, we can't un-invite him. He's too much a part of this family even if he is now dating my son. Hey kid, forget about dinner. We'll just order some Chinese since Carole will be home soon. Anyway, it's been a while since we've done that and meanwhile Puckerman can whip up a batch of his mocha brownies." Burt told them as he watched his son head towards the kitchen with Puck following behind him.


End file.
